


Come Sea Me

by Starshine_and_Rain



Series: Can You 'eel the Love Tonight? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Sex, Bestiality, Day At The Beach, Domestic Bliss, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Swimming, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshine_and_Rain/pseuds/Starshine_and_Rain
Summary: Shiro never expected to find love.It seemed it just wasn't on the cards. He gave up everything since his accident . . . his arm, his career, his lover . . . all he wanted in life was to swim and feel the waves crashing against him, but then everything changed. He was drowning. The world around him was turning black, as he feared he had nothing left to lose but his life, only someone was there . . . someone was there to save him and drag him back to shore. It was Lance. Lance!He was the most beautiful eel that Shiro ever saw, enough that it was love at first sight, and he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over that beautifully brown set of scales. Did Lance feel the same way? Could Lance bring him back to life? Shiro would risk everything to be with him, even if society would never accept their love.Shiro wanted Lance. He loved him . . .He loved him.





	Come Sea Me

It was beautiful.

The sky above was an inky black, with every twinkling star visible. Shiro counted the constellations, as he slowly stripped down to his underwear, and – as he hopped from foot to foot, with the trouser leg caught about his ankle – the moonlight streamed down. It caught his pale skin and provided a glow, while the sound of the waves crashing against the shore echoed out about the beach. Shiro smiled at the isolation. It was peaceful.

Shiro stood alone on the sand. He kicked his trousers off to the side, while toying with the idea of swimming nude, but there was a chill that evening and with it came a sense of paranoia. There was nothing in sight for miles, only the light from his house about half-a-mile away, but still he eyed the few roads and copses of trees with narrowed eyes. Thousands of lights sparkled on the horizon, where the city burst and bustled with life, but here there was only the waves and the breeze. He cricked his back and stretched out.

“No time like the present,” muttered Shiro.

He drew in a deep breath, before he ran towards the waters. They struck him hard with an icy coldness, providing a burst of adrenaline through his veins, and he gasped as he dove into the waters and let them wash over him . . . hair slicked to scalp, goosebumps over his skin . . . Shiro attempted to swim as he always swam. The prosthetic was stiff. It didn’t move like his arm before the accident, but instead fought him and seized at the joints, and a spark of panic struck him as he jerked it and yanked it and jostled it. Nothing.

The more he fought the limb, the less it worked . . . _‘train in the pool first, that way we can be here to help you should things go wrong’ . . . ‘don’t swim in the prosthetic, it’s too sensitive to moisture, and you don’t need it to swim anyway’ . . . ‘there’s always the Paralympics’_ . . . Shiro groaned and gasped, but water filled his mouth. He swallowed hard. The water was bitter and cold and refused to stop coming at him. He swallowed again and again.

It was too much now. The limb refused to work, while he hyperventilated and struggled against the waters, and soon his wide eyes could see nothing but inky blackness, as he ducked under the waves and pressure forced him ever lower. He could hear nothing but his own heart, as it pounded loud in his ears, while his skin paled and he fought for breath, and every flail of his limbs brought more splashes and more noises . . . he couldn’t get straight . . . he couldn’t get back to shore! Shiro screamed out, but no one was around. No one was there.

* * *

_A blurred and black world . . ._

_A strange silence, broken only by a whooshing noise . . . heartbeat pounding, thumping time, growing faster . . . clawing at nothing and nothing of substance . . . he was going to die in these waters, but no one would find him. No one knew where to look for him. Would they pass his disappearance off as suicide? Would they think it an accident? Keith would never rest until they found a body, but how far would the waters carry him?_

_It was too late. Sparks burst before his vision. The pressure on his body increased, as he finally gave up and let the waters claim him . . . sinking lower, lower, lower . . . the stars could no longer be seen, as the world turned into a wasteland of waters. It was black. The tears merged with the waters, as he steadily descended. The beat of his heart continued to increase until . . . it stopped. Peace. He closed his eyes and thought to his brother. Keith would be missing him . . . planning their next training session . . . he would die here . . ._

_He would die here . . ._

_* * *_

Shiro gasped.

Water spilled from his lips, as he rolled onto his side. He retched and gagged, while desperately gulping down air, and his throat burned with such intensity that it seared his oesophagus and tore at his heart. He clawed at the sands. There was something beside him, while a weird taste lingered on his lips, and he wondered whether someone applied CPR, as his ribs certainly ached like they had been compressed. He gradually regained control of his breath, as his eyes refocused and the adrenaline wore off. The prosthetic was lost.

Shiro groaned and rolled onto his back. The stump of his arm ached, but the rest of his body was otherwise normal . . . skin paled and wet, with a strange red bruise encircling his form in a spiral pattern that –. _Wait, what?_ Shiro touched at the apparently bruise, as if something had wrapped tightly around him while underneath the waters, and – with a furrowed brow – he rolled his head to the side and saw his apparent saviour.

It was an eel.

The creature was around fourteen feet long, with a rich brown skin and blue eyes, but those eyes were so vibrant and aware that they could easily have belonged to a human. They followed Shiro’s every move, while they would squint when the large mouth appeared to ‘smile’ and widen when apparently afraid, and the creature ran through a whole gamut of emotions, while the tuft of brown hair on its head was matted down with moisture.

Shiro reached out to the eel. It flinched, as if expecting to be hurt, and Shiro froze. He let his hand linger in the air, while waiting for those screwed shut eyes to open again, and slowly continued to reach for the creature until fingers touched skin. The flesh was eerily cold, like a fish or a snake, but it was not the least bit slimy as expected and so smooth that his fingers ran seamlessly over its long form. The eel rolled onto his back, while its head tilted back, and Shiro laughed to be reminded of a dog exposing its belly for a rub.

He laughed and stroked at its underside. There was a small dark spot not far down, which he rubbed with a curious hum, but – as the eel started a strange panting sound – he jerked his hand back when a small lumps started to show, and muttered an embarrassed ‘sorry’. The eel rolled again onto its front, while its blue eyes watching Shiro with dilated pupils, and he ran his hands through its brown hair with a smile. He never saw a creature like it before.

“You saved me,” whispered Shiro.

Shiro took in a shuddered breath. The cold breeze caught at his skin, where it brushed at the water and chilled him to his core, and already his nipples had hardened and his skin burst with goosebumps all over, until it was no longer soft to the touch. He sat upright and pushed a hand through his hair, knocking the white streak to one side, while he kept his eyes locked on the eel that saved his life and rolled from side to side. Shiro asked:

“Can I call you ‘Lance’?”

Lance wagged his tail and let out low hisses, which could have passed for laughter, and Shiro – laughing in turn – stroked at his sides with a bright smile, as he thought how someone was finally happy to see him for the first time in such a long time. Shiro closed his eyes, while the waves slowly washed up at the beach and ran over their naked bodies, and he could easily have slept with the water gently lapping at his skin with rhythmic movements. Lance wiggled and burrowed his way through the sand to lie flush against Shiro with another hiss.

“I guess it’s Lance then,” said Shiro.

Lance nuzzled against his chest.

“It – It was my fault I nearly drowned.” Shiro winced. “I got into a car accident a few months back, ended up losing my arm, and I just couldn’t accept being less of a person, even if everyone kept telling me that I was still me and still worthy of respect. I used to be an Olympic athlete, but being kept back from training was killing me.

“I jumped right back into training, as soon as I could, and I got a remote place by the ocean so no one would see me or find me and I could just be alone . . . I meet my brother every day in the city, where Keith trains me in his private pool, but my fiancé was so pissed that I was training again! He said it was too dangerous. He wanted me to pick something safer and recuperate at a slower rate, gave me an ultimatum, and I – I decided to train anyway.

“He was gone by the time I came home. I remember the note he left by heart, but I lost my fiancé and my arm and my career . . . I just started to train obsessively, so I could get back my life, and then – tonight – I looked out into the ocean and I just thought: ‘time to sink or swim’. I was either going to get my life back or just give up. It would be my answer.”

The moonlight streamed down upon them. Shiro breathed deep, only to realise he was on his back and holding the eel against him, and his hand cradled its head against his chest, while its long body stretched out between his parted legs. He smiled. The stars reflected in the eyes of Lance, reflecting a world beyond them, and Shiro vaguely remembered romantic nights with Adam when they seemed to have the whole world before them. Now there was only Lance and the waves, as he stared into those eyes and whispered:

“Listen to me, talking to an eel.”

Shiro gently stood, as he lifted Lance bridal style in his arms. The eel hissed again, while a forked tongue brushed against the skin of his arm, and Shiro – with a blush – wondered whether that was a form of a kiss with this unique species of animal. He walked over into the waters, until they swept around his waist, and lowered Lance into the waves, only for Lance to swim and dance and jump around him in a beautiful display. Shiro widened his eyes and gasped, before Lance stilled in front of him with blue eyes bright. Shiro mumbled:

“You’re a good listener, you know?”

Lance smiled with a hiss.

* * *

_‘Shiro, are you sure you want to give up swimming?’_

_Shiro smiled, as he sat on the sands. The towel beneath him was spread out wide, while books on eels and hybrids and chimeras sat beside him, and the sun provided some colour to his skin, while darkening the keloid scar across his nose and cheeks. Keith cast a shadow over him, as he stood with arms folded and swimming gear in a bag at his side. He frowned. It was no secret that swimming was Shiro’s life, but now he had a new reason to live._

_‘I found a job working from home,’ said Shiro._

_‘Yeah, doing what?’_

_‘I’m freelance writing for a national newspaper.’ Shiro shrugged. ‘I have a steady column in a magazine, too, and time to work on a novel, which I thought I might make about a man that falls in love with the sea and loses himself to the waves. I can get food and supplies delivered here, and – well – I want to be near to the waves. I feel this is where I belong.’_

_‘Okay, but you’re not going to get lonely?’ Keith pursed his lips. ‘Adam would take you back, if he knew you’d quit swimming and wanted to settle down. Iverson offered you a job in the Garrison, too. I just don’t want you to go stir-crazy.’_

_‘Actually, I made a friend. He’s called Lance.’_

_Keith visibly flinched. He rapidly blinked and gaped like a fish, before he scratched at his neck and cast his eyes over the flat landscape behind them, where only green grass and vast expanses of winding roads greeted his vision. There was no one in sight. Keith shrugged and sat down beside Shiro, as he cricked his neck with a low hum. It was good to have his brother in his life, especially since he was like a son to Shiro since their father died. Keith smiled and slapped a hand onto his shoulder, as he nodded low and chirped:_

_‘Good, at least you have someone.’_

_* * *_

Lance was already dancing on the waves. It was unusual to see him so early in the morning, especially during sunrise, but he brought with him a huge amount of other eels this time, as if he came from a huge family and wanted them to meet Shiro, but – as Shiro waved – they all gave hissing laughs and disappeared beneath the surface. Lance was the only one to remain, as he swam towards the shore and slithered across the sand like a snake. He stopped once he reached Shiro’s feet, before he rolled on his back and exposed his belly.

He was a beautiful creature. The sunlight caught the blue of his eyes, while his ‘lips’ were pulled into an almost human smile, and the tip of his tail would trace patterns along Shiro’s bare thigh, as he sunbathed naked without shame or concern. Lance would always watch him with avid interest, with constant touches and hisses and sometimes licks. It was impossible to feel alone. Shiro stroked at Lance’s head, running his finger along his scalp.

“I sometimes feel like I’m your hero,” teased Shiro.

Lance lifted his head to rapidly nod, as a low hiss escaped his lips. He understood too well human speech and mannerisms, enough that Shiro was lost about the cause, but he knew to never question good luck while it occurred, and instead – cupping the eel head in hands – brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the cold and scaly skin. The lips lingered. He wanted to taste that forked tongue, maybe suckle and nibble and lick at the scales, but he simply pulled back with a deep blush and choked out:

“Oh, I am? I’m actually honoured.”

Lance smiled bright.

“You’re the only reason I get up some mornings.” Shiro blinked back tears. “Can a man love an eel? I feel like we’re from two separate worlds, while I can’t understand a word you ‘say’, so to speak, and yet . . . I look at you and I feel a _soul_. You’re so energetic! You have this passionate energy, while I know you’re a total flirt, as you shouldn’t be licking so much like that, and you’re very smart and the most amazing swimmer I’ve ever seen.”

A tongue came to lick at his bicep.

“I just don’t know how this could work, you know? Do eels get a sex drive? I . . . okay . . . bite me if I cross a line to tell me to stop, but I’m so _horny_ lately, you know? Adam was the only guy I ever laid with, but I was never one to use my own hand either, and it’s been months now and all I’ve had are dreams and fantasies and hope.

“Could we even . . . _you know_? I guess you do have a penis, as I’ve seen it when you get turned on and it comes out that scale, and so I guess you could put that inside me, which would be great as I do love to be fucked. Adam tried once, but he got turned off by the concept and stopped. We used toys a few times, but I always thought it wasn’t the same, and I look at you and I wanted to be _owned_ by you . . . I want you inside me.”

Shiro flushed a deep shade of red. He buried his face into his hands, until Lance crawled over his body and nudged his hands away, before licking at his lips and nuzzling underneath his chin, and – as Shiro laughed – the pressure of scaly skin on his bared member was enough to coax a half-hard state. Lance writhed all the more, as if purposely teasing him, and soon he was fully erect with pre-come leaking out the slit. He swallowed hard and gently eased Lance off his form and onto the sand beside him, while he panted out:

“A-Anyway, I brought you some food.”

Shiro crawled across the sands to the bucket. It was not far from where they lay, brought down earlier that morning, and the black plastic was filled with salty water, which splashed and sloshed at the side as Shiro dragged the bucket toward them. A few crabs were inside, along with various other sea creatures, and he grimaced to remember the strange looks when he asked the local delivery guy to pick him up such a purchase. He mumbled:

“The Internet said you’d like shrimp and molluscs, right?”

Lance practically squealed. It was a high-pitched sound, a mixture of nails on a chalkboard and helium leaking from a balloon, and it only increased in bouts as he rear up like a snake ready to attack, before bursting his head into the waters and snatching out the prawns. He hissed every so often, while letting out moans on others, and soon Shiro was able to focus his member into a softer state, as he dragged a picnic blanket closer and picked at the contents of a wicker basket with a smile. The contents were all homemade and fresh.

“I brought sandwiches for myself,” said Shiro. “I thought we could make this into a date? I don’t want you to get bored listening to me ramble, but I know I can’t understand you either, and yet I _love_ listening to your ‘voice’, so . . . talk to me, Lance.”

Lance clicked and hissed in rapid succession.

“You sound annoyed, while you keep pointing to the sea. I’m guessing your parents are getting on at you still, right? Those two big eels must be your mom and dad. They always seem so protective of you, which is good, but I know how it can be when they refuse to give you space. My pops was like that after Keith’s mom ran out on him.”

Lance lowered his head with a sigh, before he nodded in rapid succession. He continued to babble and talk endlessly in his natural tongue, while he sometimes jabbed his head toward the sea or made strange gestures, and Shiro watched with wonder and desire. The sunlight grew higher with the rising sun, casting red and gold light over his scaly form, and it reflected with such beauty that Lance was almost white and silver in places. A swell in Shiro’s heart spoke volumes, as he realised the simple truth: he was in love.

“Talk to me. I’m listening . . .”

* * *

“ _Oh, holy shit_ ,” gasped Shiro.

He clawed at the sand with white knuckles. Every panted breath echoed about the beach, as he arched his back and spread his legs wide as possible, and – with a high-pitched sound – threw back his head and exposed his long column of neck. The pleasure coursed through every vein, as his heart pounded loud in his ears. A heavy sweat broke over his skin. Every nerve was alive with pleasure, as drool ran down the corner of his mouth.

The brown hair of Lance was black in the night. He bobbed his head up and down over Shiro’s cock, although the lack of lips made suction difficult, but the pressure was intense and he entirely lacked a gag reflex. The forked tongue dipped into the slit, sometimes poking a little inside like a sounding device, before he would run the rough pad along the throbbing vein of Shiro’s cock. Saliva mixed with the pre-come, dripping down onto his balls. It was perfect, so unlike Adam, and even the imperfections only added to the eroticism.

It was something uniquely Lance, filled with love and passion. Shiro reached up to flick and pinch his nipples, sending sparks of ecstasy through him that caused his dick to jerk, and every moan from Lance sent vibrations through his foreskin, so that he would squeak out in pleasure at the extra stimulus. He never once dreamt of making love to an eel, but Lance was special and beautiful and everything he ever wanted . . . Shiro felt his hole wink, leaking lubrication onto the sand . . . Lance teased the rim with his tail.

The cool scales moved in circles about the edges, before it slowly slid deep inside. He formed a horseshoe shape, with one end suckling Shiro’s cock for dear life and the other now sliding inside him, and Shiro – pushing out to make entrance easier – took that tail inside him without any strain or discomfort. He was full . . . stretched . . . Lance pushed inside a good seven or eight inches, following the natural curves of his ridged inner walls.

“Oh, I love you,” panted Shiro. “I love you! _I love you_!”

Lance started to fuck him . . . _properly_ fuck him. The thrusts were hard and fast, with the tip of his tail curling on every push to stroke against his prostate, and all that could be heard were the slaps of skin on skin and squelches of lubrication squirting out. Shiro massaged his chest, working his nipple with every grasp, while he choked on saliva and panted fast and hard in a desperate desire for breath. He thrust down hard onto the tail.

It was difficult to breathe. He was aflame with desire, burning with pleasure . . . only a series of gasps escaped him . . . _‘uh, uh, oh, oh god, uh, oh’_. . . sparks appeared before his vision, as his pupils dilated and sweat broke over his skin, and he rolled his hips and writhed and bucked with every thrust of that tail. There was no other eel for him! Shiro couldn’t wait to reciprocate. He wanted that eel penis deep inside him, as he bit hard onto his lip to hold back a scream, but it was impossible. Lance was too good! Perfection!

“ _Oh my fucking God, Lance!”_

Shiro finally came. The come burst in deep spurts from his cock, dousing the throat of Lance, while every last drop from swallowed whole, and the ropes of come continued to shoot forth as Shiro’s inner walls clenched around that squirming tail. He arched his back. His muscles tensed. He curled his toes, while his eyes rolled back and his world was set on fire. The ecstasy . . . the nirvana . . . Lance knew just how to touch him, make him come alive, and he could only collapse back onto the sands with panted breath and low moans.

“Oh, Lance,” he groaned. “That was . . . you were . . .”

Lance pulled out leaving his hole gaping.

“Let me return the favour . . .”

* * *

_‘So you and this Lance are dating now?’_

_Shiro giggled and tossed a stone out into the ocean. It skimmed the water, where Lance could be just about be seen beneath the surface, and – little did Keith know – come was already leaking out of Shiro’s hole and staining his underwear. They made love ever night, while every morning was spent entwined with stories of their lives shared, and he knew no one would understand what it was like to love an eel, but no one needed to understand. Lance was his secret and his alone. He owned Lance just as Lance owned him._

_‘Can I meet him?’ Keith asked. ‘Where does he live?’_

_Keith knelt down and watched the waves, while he cricked his neck and yawned, and Shiro simply watched as Lance caught the stone and dove back underneath the waves, where – on one dive – Shiro caught sight of his nest adorned with so many small trinkets . . . a cork from their first bottle of champagne, the empty lubrication from their first time, a golden ring from when Shiro proposed marriage . . . society might not approve, but one day he knew he would swear to the world his undying fidelity to Lance. Shiro blinked back tears of happiness._

_‘I’ll introduce you one day,’ promised Shiro._

_* * *_

Lance was swollen midway down his form. It was a large lump, round and not far from the scale where his penis was located, and Shiro ran his hands over it with a burning curiosity and fear, as he prayed that this was no illness or injury, but Lance simply hissed with laughed between coos of contentment. The skin was firm, while sometimes something would press against his palm like there was something growing inside, and Shiro swallowed hard and bit into his lip until he tasted blood. Lance lifted his head to lick the wound.

“Are you okay?” Shiro let out a shuddered breath. “I can’t live without you, baby. You make me feel complete in a way that no one else has, and there is no one else in this world that I would want to share my life, so please . . . don’t leave me. Don’t go where I can’t follow.”

Lance rolled his beautiful blue eyes. He drew a strange cylindrical object in the sand with his tail, something that was either a balloon or a penis, but then he added eyes and hair until it was clear this was an eel just like Lance. A lump was added to his stomach, before an arrow led to a second eel with a flat stomach, but lots of small baby eels around him, and then another long arrow pointing towards where Shiro lay against the sand.

He was pregnant. _Pregnant_! Shiro reached out with a trembling hand to Lance, where he traced his fingers over the stomach again, as he thought about everything being a father would entail . . . the pressure, the responsibility . . . the unconditional love . . . tears brimmed in his eyes, blurring his vision and falling hot down his cheeks. He never expected to have a biological child, not as a gay man, but here was Lance swollen with his seed, and he couldn’t help but to pull Lance close and run his hands down his long form. Shiro gasped:

“I – I’m going to be a father?”

Lance licked at his cheek, before nodding his head with a smile. _It was true_. Shiro wept and held Lance ever closer, running his hands over every available inch of scales, as he analysed his eel lover in total detail and mumbled incoherent words. Lance nuzzled against him with hisses of laughter, until Shiro jumped to his feet and started to cheer and whoop, as he threw a fist into the air with laughter that spilled into his tears. Shiro screamed out:

“ _I’m going to be a father_!”

He dropped to his knees and threw open his arms. Lance slithered towards him and rose from the sands, so that he could press against Shiro and lick all over his chin, and together they entwined and embraced until all tears ran dry, as Shiro pressed kisses upon kisses to Lance’s brown hair through blubbering cries. He wondered how much a hot-tub or aquarium would cost to install, something to allow Lance to live with him and raise their family together, and all he could think about was their future . . . together . . . forever.

“I’m going to be a father . . .”

* * *

“Ren, Yuki, it’s bedtime now!”

Ren and Yuki crawled across the cabin floor. They were both so beautiful, each one a perfect mixture of both parents and able to adapt to any environment, and – while Ren bore the blue eyes and brown hair of his father – Yuki sported perfectly black hair and eyes that made him look the duplicate of Shiro. The interspecies relationship worked better than expected, so that their scaly skin was warm to the touch and bled red when pricked.

They could be described as like salamanders, with barely formed limbs and flat bodies, and yet their long tails extended far out at several feet behind, each tail scraping against the clean floorboards as they raced one another every morning to the breakfast table. They bore human heads, with Ren being more Japanese in nature and far paler, and Yuki had brown skin that matched perfectly the shade of Lance’s scales. It brought tears to Shiro’s face every morning for the past five years, as he watched them grow into the size of human children.

He met them at the staircase, where he placed a kiss to each mop of hair. Lance cooed and hissed from his tank in the lounge, where his blue eyes looked out from behind the glass with such love and admiration that Shiro wanted to ask if they could try for more. He could afford it on his salary, especially if he introduced his family to Keith and found some support from his brother. Shiro never wanted to let them go, as they were perfection.

“I love you, my babies,” he whispered.

Ren tried to stand, but his form would not allow such a movement. He frowned and sniffed and whined, until Shiro picked him up under his scaly and stubby arms and embraced him tight, and – after smothering him with kisses – Ren squealed and giggled and dropped back down, leaving him a moment to play-fight and fuss Yuki until he laughed so hard that tears streamed down his face, and Shiro laughed in turn as he saw how beautiful they looked.

“Can we go to school soon, Daddy?”

“Not yet, Ren,” whispered Shiro. “The world wouldn’t understand the love between your papa and me, so they might be mean to you and we would worry too much, but – because of the gills on your neck – you can always swim in the ocean . . . Papa has family there, who could teach you and help you to be the best that you can be. It may be the best option.”

“You would leave here, though, right?” Yuki asked. “We can crawl on land, so we could come stay here when it’s not a school day, and maybe one day we can find a way to all live in the ocean together? I know you can’t help that people are mean.”

“You’re still the best daddy ever,” chirped Ren.

“Yeah, you really are,” added Yuki.

The tears built and spilled as he clutched them both to his chest. He never wanted to let them go, but he knew that it would be selfish to keep them awake when children needed their rest, and so – with a staggered sigh – he pulled away and wiped at his tears. The walls of the cabin were filled with childish drawings etched in crayon, while pop-up books littered every surface as he taught them to read and write, and every inch of their home was a testament to their beautiful half-eel children. Yuki bounced on his paws and asked:

“Can you come tuck us in and read us a story?”

“I’ll be right up, I promise,” swore Shiro.

They cheered and ran immediately upstairs. He struggled to hold back the laughter, as they pounded up on four paws of stubby legs, and they used their tails to try and knock each other back, as they each raced to be the first one into their shared bedroom. It never mattered how much he chastised them for running on the stairs, as children would be children, and he shook his head and waved to them as they dashed out of sight.

He hoped for a quiet night, as he returned to the sofa. A homemade quilt lay over its leather surface, stained with juice and felt-tip markers, and he sighed in hopes of removing the stains later, while he tossed the children’s book onto the coffee table. It featured a family of eels on the cover, with the name ‘Takeshi Shirogane’ emblazoned under the bestseller sticker, and he swelled with pride to see how the main hero looked just like Lance. No one would ever know the truth, but at least his family would always be honoured and immortalised on page.

“I can’t believe how perfect my life is, Lance.”

Shiro yawned and walked over to the aquarium. Lance poked his head out of the top, as he offered himself to Shiro so that they could cuddle before the television, and – as they wandered over to the coach – Shiro noticed the swollen lump to his stomach. He gently lay Lance down with a gasp, as his hands trailed from the tip of his tail to the scale that hid his genitals and finally to the swollen lump that was so familiar. Lance hissed and clicked, as he communicated words that Shiro now knew . . . _‘congratulations’_. . . Shiro whispered:

“We’re going to have another baby?”

Lance nodded. Shiro burst out into tears, as he ran kisses and kisses over that swollen and cold flesh, unable to do anything other than press a hand to his chest, as if it could slow the racing excitement that coursed through him. _Everything was perfect_. Shiro cupped a hand underneath Lance’s head, before pressing his lips against him and tasting the forked tongue, and soon he pulled back with eyes wide with adoration, as he said to his fiancé:

“I love you, Lance. I love you.”

Lance nuzzled him with a warm smile.


End file.
